


Next to you

by darkmoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: Dean has never slept well unless he's sleeping next to Sammy.





	Next to you

Dean drifts awake, his surroundings slowly coming into focus. Sammy is asleep next to him, long arm slung over Dean’s hips possessively, his breath ghosting over Dean’s naked shoulder. All the clichés about people looking younger in sleep run through Dean’s head, but it’s still true for Sam. He looks young and painfully innocent, face relaxed and none of the subtle tension that is always present in him when he is awake is anywhere to be seen. 

Sleeping in the same room or the same bed has never been anything unusual for them; when Sam was younger he would crawl into bed with Dean every night, until they were too old for it to be ‘acceptable’. Still, no matter how exhausted he’d get or how much he tried to feel content or … safe, Dean never slept well lying next to anyone but Sammy. It had caused endless problems with Lisa, who wouldn’t outright ask but would still act disappointed or silently accusing. 

It’s not as if Dean can help it. Sam is safety and comfort and the only _home_ Dean has ever known, even though of course Dean would never admit that out loud. He has an image to maintain after all. Sleeping with Sam instead of just next to him is still new enough to be exciting, but familiar enough to feel just right and Dean doesn’t give a shit about what people would think, if they knew. They’re not exactly leading a normal life, anyway. Sam has been Dean’s whole world since John placed him in Dean’s arms all those years ago. There will never be anyone or anything Dean could love as much as his soulmate. 

Sam’s breathing changes and a second later he blinks his eyes open sleepily. “Hey there,” he murmurs and smiles lazily at Dean. 

“Hey yourself,” Dean replies and reaches over to brush a strand of hair away from Sam’s face. 

“What’s going on? Were you watching me sleep?” Sam asks with a little frown.

“Yeah, had nothing better to do,” Dean says, opting for the truth. Sam will see right through him if he lies, anyway. 

Sam’s frown grows. “Is something wrong?” Figures that Sam would think in worst case scenarios even when they are in bed together. 

“Nope, nothing wrong at all. I was just thinking that I like sleeping in the same bed with you again,” Dean answers and grins at Sam. 

A smile curls Sam’s lips and he asks, “and why is that?” 

_Because sleeping next to you keeps the nightmares away_ Dean wants to say, but what comes out is, “Dude, I don’t need a blanket when you’re in bed with me. You’re like a furnace.”

Sam laughs and throws a pillow at Dean’s head. “Jerk! You know you love me. Now shut up and go back to sleep!”

“Make me, bitch!” Dean replies just as Sam tackles him and shuts him up with a gentle kiss.


End file.
